


Classified

by Moonflower75



Series: Sweet Mystrade Fluff [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Revealed, M/M, Reveal, Teasing Friend
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower75/pseuds/Moonflower75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo è un sequel di Control, più o meno, anche se non diretto. Il punto di vista è di Lestrade, include alcuni ricordi, si focalizza sul momento in cui Lestrade viene ferito e la sua relazione con Mycroft viene svelata a John, e poi a Sherlock. Ma loro sono, più o meno, secondari: non tanto simili a uno sparo quanto a un grilletto.</p><p>Spero vi piaccia: è sdolcinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Classified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563547) by [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany). 



"Quando me l'avresti detto?" brontolò John mentre camminavano a passo veloce, chini in avanti, attraverso il buio tunnel d'accesso.

"Mai", rispose Lestrade. "Continua a strisciare. Capiranno dove siamo finiti fin troppo presto".

"Cazzo".

Lestrade non rispose. Era troppo impegnato a tenere giù la testa, su gli occhi e le gambe in movimento. Le tubature correvano basse nel tunnel, non era stato fatto per il comune uso umano, solo per la manutenzione d'emergenza, e i soffitti erano bassi, le tubature più basse e le massicce giunture e gomiti di ferro più bassi ancora. Anche provando a evitarli, continuava a sbatterci la testa contro.

John era fortunato. Sarà stato pure di pochi centimetri più basso, ma erano pochi centimetri fondamentali. Era probabile che riuscisse a scampare a questa nottata senza una commozione cerebrale. Lestrade era piuttosto sicuro che, nel suo caso, quella fosse ormai una causa persa; la aggiunse a 'senza che gli sparassero' e 'senza ossa rotte'.

"Quindi. Non mi hai detto che Sherlock era vivo".

"Informazione riservata, amico. Mi spiace".

"Non mi hai detto che eri un agente".

"Riservato. John, per favore, sta zitto..."

"Non mi hai detto nulla".

"Quale parte di 'riservato' non è chiara, piccoletto? Ahi! ma che cazzo, ahia!" Aveva sbattuto di nuovo la testa, stavolta nel punto in cui delle enormi lastre di ferro erano accostate l'una all'altra e imbullonate insieme. Aveva sbattuto la tempia contro uno dei bulloni sporgenti, e sentì il sangue colargli giù per il viso. Proseguì incespicando, ignorando la voce di John che ancora brontolava e imprecava in sottofondo.

Maledizione, pensò, perché i Volpone avevano dovuto scovarlo quando c'era anche John? E perché avevano dovuto esibirsi in un classico monologo da imbecilli in cui spiegavano perché lui dovesse morire, insieme al suo sfortunato amico bassetto, che si trovava nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato?

Sicuro, avevano offerto a John l'opportunità di tirar loro una sedia, e a Greg di estrarre la Walther che aveva con sé. Ma comunque, sul fronte degli incontri casuali con vecchi amici a tarda notte, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che John non lo avesse riconosciuto in quel pub per poi seguirlo nel parcheggio sotterraneo.

"Penso che possiamo svoltare qui", ansimò. "Finisce nella metro. Con un po' di fortuna possiamo confonderci nella folla prima che arrivino".

"Mettendo a rischio dei civili?" ringhiò John.

"Hai altre idee,  _amico_?"

Apparentemente no. Sbucarono veloci dal vecchio condotto d'accesso in un tunnel di servizio della metropolitana, e da lì all'esterno, in quel miracolo che è la stazione di Paddington all'ora di chiusura: tutti quelli che avevano paura di restare bloccati dove si trovavano, anziché altrove, erano lì. Non passarono inosservati: Lestrade era in uno stato terribile, disastroso, con metà della faccia coperta di sangue, la camicia rossa e l'abrasione sulla gamba che gli stava rendendo i pantaloni neri ancora più scuri.

"Telefono", disse John.

"Me lo hanno preso", ringhiò Lestrade, rimpiangendo disperatamente la perdita del cellulare.

"No, aspetta". John afferrò Lestrade per il bavero e lo fermò. Si volse a una passante, una signora benestante che sembrava una mamma di periferia in gita a Londra per una giornata, e disse, con la sua migliore voce da ufficiale: "Signora, mi scusi, ma ho bisogno del suo cellulare. Ci vorrà solo un momento. E' un'operazione di polizia".

La signora sbattè le palpebre, si accigliò e chiese: "Distintivo, per favore?"

"Per l'amor di Dio, se avesse il distintivo avrebbe anche il cellulare", scattò John. "Può rimanere lì e stare a ascoltare, ma lui è ferito e abbiamo bisogno di rinforzi".

Con il caldo e la folla e le luci e il frastuono della stazione della metropolitana, Lestrade aveva iniziato a sentire le ferite. Sentirle tutte, sul serio: stava andando in shock, si sentiva fluttuare per la perdita di sangue e gli si iniziava a oscurare la vista. Notò che,apparentemente, la donna o qualche altro civile, aveva dato un telefono a John. Lo sentì chiamare qualcuno. Si chiese vagamente se avesse chiamato un'ambulanza, la stazione di polizia, Sherlock, Mycroft o qualcun altro.

"Andiamo, dobbiamo portarti in cima alla scala mobile. Gli ho detto che avrei provato a farti salire fin lì: è più facile portarti via se non devono riportarti su, giusto?"

"Uh", concordò Lestrade e lasciò che John e un'altra persona preoccupata, gentile e piuttosto bagnata, lo spingessero sulla scala. Afferrò saldamente il corrimano e tentò di ignorare il senso di malessere mentre salivano e salivano.

 In cima, John gli diede una bella spinta, altrimenti sarebbe caduto nel punto in cui la scala mobile si richiudeva su se stessa sotto i suoi piedi.

"Avanti, ancora qualche metro, ok ora, c'è una panchina, possiamo..." John si fermò all'improvviso e agitò la mano. "Hey! Qui! Un ferito!"

Ci fu un trambusto e un rombo di tuono. Sentì la voce di Sally Donovan borbottare qualcosa a John. Lei si chinò verso Lestrade e con la mano gli accarezzò il viso. Imprecò e poi disse: "Va tutto bene, capo. Andrà tutto bene, l'ambulanza sta arrivando, ok?"

E poi sparì.

"Dove..." guardò John, consapevole del fatto che, chissà come, era seduto per terra con John accovacciato accanto a lui.

"Non preoccuparti. Sdraiati, Greg, devo fare pressione su..."

"Dov'è Sal? sa che c'è...?"

"Sì, gliel'ho detto, amico. Sdraiati e basta, stai sanguinando".

"Fanculo: è mezz'ora che sanguino", borbottò Lestrade. "Non sono ancora morto... le hai spiegato..."

"Al diavolo, Greg". John fece una mossa non proprio amichevole e Lestrade si ritrovò sdraiato sulla schiena a fissare il soffitto della stazione di Paddington, osservandone le luci. Erano troppo intense. Faceva male, pensò, faceva davvero proprio male.

Da qualche parte una sirena ululò, avvicinandosi. Ci mise parecchio a rendersi conto che probabilmente era l'ambulanza che veniva a prenderlo, e questo la diceva molto lunga.

"Fa male quando respiro", disse a John. In mezzo alle spalle. Fa male".

"Sì...l'emorraggia interna sta spingendo sul diaframma", rispose. "Stanno arrivando. Ho già chiamato il pronto soccorso: sono pronti a riceverti". Poi John sparì e Lestrade lo sentì parlare con qualcun altro. E poi ci fu un 'uno-due-tre' e si ritrovò su, issato su una barella, a sferragliare di corsa fuori dalla stazione; una corsa a sobbalzi che lo lasciò scosso e in lacrime, mentre ogni singola parte di lui urlava.

"Vengo con lui", disse John, e quando tentarono di controbattere, dichiarò di essere il medico di Lestrade - il che non era esattamente vero, ma Lestrade non obiettò - e proseguì dicendo qualcosa di breve e feroce riguardo Kandahar e la provincia di Helmand, e a quel punto smisero di obiettare.

Lestrade rimase fermo e si concentrò sul respirare, mentre sistemavano la barella nell'ambulanza e iniziavano a picchiettarlo e punzecchiarlo e rilevare i suoi valori e, in generale, ad aggirarsi sul suo corpo come un branco di iene in preda ad una vorace frenesia. Poi fu tutto finito e l'ambulanza si fece largo per le strade. John rimase seduto accanto a lui, le dita ancora strette sul suo polso.

"Stavo bene", si lamentò Lestrade. "Ce la facevo, poi siamo arrivati lì e... BUM!"

"Sei arrivato dove dovevi arrivare e poi hai mollato, amico", rispose John affabilmente. "Sei ridotto male, ma sei stato in grado di scappare. E' tutto ciò che il tuo corpo era in grado di offrirti, però, e non posso biasimarlo". Alzò lo sguardo. "Entità dei danni?" chiese ai paramedici.

"Contusioni multiple in testa. Colpo d'arma da fuoco: di striscio, sulla coscia. Frattura delle costole: è brutta, ci sono schegge. Emorraggia interna e esterna. Ma penso sia stato fortunato. Non credo sia stato colpito nessun organo vitale. Ma è nell'addome. Dovremo assicurarci che non sia stato toccato niente di critico. Come minimo c'è emorraggia addominale".

John emise un grugnito e si voltò verso Lestrade. "Questo è quello che ottieni giocando a fare l'eroe, idiota. A buttarti fra me e quegli scagnozzi".

"Ho guadagnato tempo per farti tirare la sedia", ansimò Lestrade.

"Questo è vero".

E a quel punto erano arrivati e la barella si mosse lentamente lungo il corridoio dell'ospedale, e le luci sul soffitto si alternarono sul suo viso come lampioni di passaggio. Voltò la testa verso John. "Dillo a Mycroft", chiese.

"Già fatto, amico", rispose John, camminando a passo svelto accanto alla barella.

"No", ribattè Lestrade. "Se non dovessi farcela, di' a Mycroft..."

"Glielo dirà lei stesso", rispose l'infermiera dall'altro lato della barella.

E poi si ritrovò in sala operatoria, con l'anestesista che gli infilava la mascherina sul viso. Lestrade la scostò. "Ditelo a Mycroft" insistette. "Ditegli che io..."

"Shh", rispose l'anestesista dal viso gentile. "Glielo dica lei stesso, quando si sveglia. Adesso conti alla rovescia a partire da cento".

E lo fece... e nel momento in cui raggiunse il novanta aveva già smesso di contare.

 

*****

 

"Perché non me lo hai detto?" brontolò John.

Lestrade, appena risvegliatosi dall'anestesia, lo guardò aggrottando la fronte. "Cosa?"

"Mycroft. Perché non mi hai detto che tu e lui..."

Lestrade chiuse gli occhi e rispose, a bassa voce: "Se ti dicessi 'riservato', ci andrei più vicino di quanto pensi".

"Giuuuusto. Riservato? Bel trucco, questo: far secretare le vostre tresche come una questione di sicurezza nazionale".

"Sono un agente", mormorò Lestrade. "E Mike...lui è..."

John sospirò e fece una smorfia. "Sì, va bene, quel bastardo alto e allampanato è un super agente. Ma, sul serio Lestrade: da quanto?"

Lestrade scrollò le spalle e poi sussultò. "Cazzo, fa male".

"Sì, beh, frattura di due costole, di cui una esposta - e non vuoi sapere cosa ci vuole per spezzare una costola in quel modo. Una ferita di proiettile. Commozione cerebrale multipla. Chirurgia addominale. Se sei vivo e puoi imprecare, considerati uno stronzo fortunato".

"Sì".

"Allora: da quanto? Tu e Mycroft, intendo".

Lestrade si contorse, cercando una posizione comoda. Non ci riuscì ma ne trovò una lievemente meno dolorosa di quella da cui era partito. "Dipende da quando inizi a contare", rispose.

"Spiegati".

Lestrade imprecò sottovoce. Quella brusca, rombante voce da baritono non era di John, ma di Sherlock. "Non c'è nulla da spiegare, Sherlock".

"Al contrario: mio fratello ha un compagno, e lo ha già da un po', e non lo ha detto a nessuno di noi. Mamma e Papà avranno un attacco. E io sarò obbligato a occuparmene, perché tu sei in ospedale e si presume che Mycroft sia troppo sconvolto per pensare alle loro sciocchezze". Emise un ringhio, profondo e arrabbiato. "Il che, sfortunatamente, sembra essere corretto: John ha dovuto sedarlo".

"Gli ho prescritto un sonnifero, per l'amor del cielo", scattò John. "Era stato sveglio tutta la notte e, a quanto pare, anche le due precedenti per occuparsi di non so che missione".

"Quella situazione coi Volpone in cui sei finito", rispose Lestrade, poi proseguì tristemente: "e lui non è il mio compagno. Non...voglio dire... mi toglierebbero dai casi se diventasse ufficiale, Sherlock".

"E farebbero bene", ribattè Sherlock brusco. "Era fuori di sé".

"Quindi... John non dovrebbe lavorare con te?"

"E' diverso", sbraitò Sherlock.

"No, non è vero: vi comportate entrambi da idioti quando l'altro è ferito".

"Lui è mio amico, non è il mio...", la voce di Sherlock, chiaramente restìo a pronunciare una parola tanto incriminante quale 'amante', si arrestò. Invece, fece una pausa e disse: "John non è gay. Ha sposato Mary".

"Ed è rimasto in panchina per questo? O per lei?"

"Avrebbe dovuto", rispose Sherlock, infervorato.

"Calmati, Sherlock", intervenne John con fermezza. Si accomodò su una sedia accanto al letto di Lestrade e, in tono calmo e naturale, disse: "Mycroft era esausto e non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi, neppure dopo che sei uscito dalla sala operatoria. Troppo stanco, immagino: era andato oltre e non riusciva a fermarsi. Perciò gli ho fatto dare un paio di sonniferi da un'infermiera e l'ho sistemato, da solo, in una stanza vuota: c'era un letto libero. sarà in piedi quando l'effetto sarà finito".

"Bene", commentò Lestrade, sollevato. "Bene, ero preoccupato".

"Sembra che il sentimento sia reciproco", rispose John. "Quindi... sul serio. Da quanto voi due..."

"Siamo stati messi in coppia insieme più di dieci anni fa", rispose Lestrade, sperando di soddisfare così la curiosità dell'ometto. Non fu così fortunato.

"Per messi in coppia insieme intendi per il lavoro sul campo, non..."

"Lui conduce l'analisi. Io opero sul campo", spiegò Lestrade. "A me piace. Lui è in grado di farlo quando è costretto, ma lo detesta: lo esaurisce. Lavoravamo a casi simili, MI6 e MI5. Mi hanno distaccato alla sua unità. Ha funzionato, ok?"

"E?"

E Lestrade non voleva rispondere. Non voleva parlare delle volte in cui, durante il matrimonio, era stato sul punto di infrangere i suoi voti perché, nel suo modo eccentrico e riservato, il suo partner gli era più vicino di quanto lo fosse sua moglie. Non voleva parlare degli anni di riflessioni e considerazioni, mentre soppesava la propria sessualità, incerto sulla categoria in cui inserirsi con maggiore sicurezza. Di certo non voleva parlare dei mesi dopo il divorzio, o dello stress tra Sherlock e Mycroft e Moriarty e il completo casino del salto, e gli anni della morte apparente.

"Andiamo d'accordo", rispose, sperando di chiuderla così.

"E' evidente", ribatté John, con un ironico eufemismo.

"Oh Dio, vuoi ficcare il naso", ringhiò Sherlock. "Ne ho abbastanza. Vado a prendermi un thé allo Starbucks dall'altro lato della strada. Non sarà perfetto, ma sarà migliore di quello  della macchinetta, e mi dà una scusa per evitare la prossima conversazione".

"Non ci sarà nessuna conversazione", borbottò Lestrade. Voltò il viso dall'altra parte rispetto a John, sentendo Sherlock che, irritato, usciva come un fulmine dalla stanza.

John rimase in silenzio, poi riprese, più con tono di scusa: "Mi spiace. Io... è stata una sorpresa".

"Non dirlo a me".

"Voglio dire... va tutto bene, ma...pensavo..."

"Sì. Non c'è bisogno di dire nemmeno questo".

Rimasero in silenzio. La presenza di John era affettuosa e gentile, anche se Lestrade poteva giurare di riuscire a percepire le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo perplesso fisso su di sé.

"Perché?" chiese John, alla fine, con voce confusa e meravigliata.

Allora Lestrade sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

Non aveva idea di come rispondere, e di sicuro non sapeva come farlo senza che il tutto si trasformasse in un miscuglio di idee contrastanti. Lui stesso aveva le idee confuse. Come poteva spiegare il fuoco e il ghiaccio di cui era fatto Mycroft: la gelida riservatezza esteriore e il generoso calore interiore, come quello di un focolare domestico. La mente, fredda e precisa e i sentimenti spesso confusi, incerti. La forza trascinante della sua volontà, e il modo in cui quella volontà si scioglieva in dolcezza e aiuto nei momenti privati.

"Tu vedi solo il lato esteriore", rispose. "My è... più di quello".

John non commentò: ma il suo silenzio trasmetteva il dubbio.

"Greg, sul serio. Da quanto state insieme? Intendo: insieme-insieme?"

"Circa un anno. Non molto di più. Dopo che Sherlock è tornato a casa. Dopo Magnussen". Fece un respiro profondo, stringendo i denti contro il dolore. "Alla fine ha sentito il bisogno di qualcuno più di quanto non abbia sentito il bisogno di nascondersi".

Ricordava la loro prima volta insieme - difficile dire chi era stato più titubante: se lui, alla sua prima esperienza omosessuale, o Mycroft, che tentava di nuovo la sorte con l'amore per la prima volta da decenni. Si erano alternati al comando, avanti e indietro, e qualche volta nessuno dei due conduceva - al contrario, in quel primo weekend, avevano avanzato a tentoni, come ragazzini indifesi, aggrappati l'uno all'altro con sperduto stupore.

"Certo dev'essere stata un'esperienza, essere travolto da Mycroft", commentò John. "Ti ha rapito?"

"No", rispose Lestrade, sorridendo. "Ha fatto un casino nel tentativo di chiedermi di uscire. Dava l'impressione di essere un incrocio fra Nick Fury e Don Corleone, con un accenno di stalker losco. Ero pronto ad ammazzarlo..." smise gradualmente di parlare, al ricordo dello scontro.

"E poi?"

Lestrade sorrise, ad occhi chiusi, ricordando come Mycroft si era sciolto, l'armatura era scivolata via, lo sguardo timido aveva fatto capolino da dietro la facciata. Un primo bacio che era stato come il suono della neve sciolta che gocciola da ogni ramo e grondaia, venendo giù piano piano nella luce del sole...

"E'... un uomo molto piacevole".

"Mycroft".

"Sì". Avvampò; quel pensiero lo fece sentire meglio di quanto non avessero fatto pillole e aghi.

In precendenza lo aveva intuito - sospettato. Aveva visto il ragazzino timido e gentile travestito da mostro potente e spaventoso. Aveva visto quell'aria maliziosa fare capolino ancora e ancora in così tanti modi. La strategia dei suoi abiti: così seria, ma con una frequente vena di faceto. La gentilezza nascosta in un distacco freddo come il ghiaccio. L'arguzia. La preoccupazione costante per Sherlock. L'amore per il suo paese - un amore romantico, a dispetto di tutte le simulazioni - un amore degno del lussuoso e romantico dipinto della regina che teneva appeso al muro dietro la sua scrivania.

Il suo dolce cavaliere, nascosto dietro l'Uomo di Ghiaccio: ed entrambi erano reali. Tutto quel cervello, tutto quel coraggio, tutta quella disciplina, tutto quel potere...e lui, incerto, che chinava la testa e guardava Lestrade di sottecchi, con cautela, sempre con un po' di timore di essere rifiutato... sempre con il desiderio, giusto un po', di avere qualcuno che gli facesse perdere la testa.

"Sì... si vede che sei cotto di lui", commentò John, con voce rammaricata e divertita al tempo stesso.

"Sì", ammise Lestrade, consapevole di avere dipinto in faccia un enorme sorriso ebete."Completamente cotto".

Si udì una lieve bussata. Lestrade sollevò lo sguardo.

Mycroft era sulla porta, senza giacca. Aveva il gilet sbottonato e si intravedevano le bretelle. si era tolto la cravatta e sbottonato la camicia. Lestrade riusciva a vedere la scollatura della canottiera sotto tutto il resto. Mycroft sorrise - un piccolo sorriso preoccupato che pochi, a parte Lestrade, avevano mai visto. "Stai... meglio?"

"Sono cosciente", rispose Lestrade, improvvisamente serio e gentile. My si preoccupava così facilmente, e temeva così tanto per le persone che amava. "Sul serio, superato benissimo. Chiedi a John: sarò in piedi in un baleno". Lanciò un'occhiataccia al dottore, pretendendo con lo sguardo che John confermasse la sua versione.

John osservò i due, palesemente affascinato. "Forse sta un po' esagerando", rispose, pungente e divertito. "Ma sì: alla fine starà bene. Parecchio dolorante per qualche settimana".

Mycroft annuì, tenendo gli occhi su Lestrade. "Ero preoccupato".

"Lo so", rispose Lestrade. "Ho detto loro di dirti..." aggrottò la fronte. "Non so cosa ho detto loro di dirti, ad essere sincero. E' tutto confuso. Ma ho detto loro di dirti qualcosa". Fece un altro respiro sofferto e continuò: "Ho provato".

Mycroft annuì e tento di raddrizzare la schiena e riavvolgersi nel proprio riserbo, ora che aveva maggiori certezze che il suo compagno sarebbe stato bene. "Voglio sperarlo, Ispettore".

"Sempre, signor Holmes". Lestrade sorrise, felice di vedere Mycroft rianimarsi.

Le labbra, lunghe e sottili, si serrarono e Mycroft ripeté: "Ero preoccupato".

Lestrade diede un colpetto sul lato del letto accanto a sé. "Vieni qui, My. Osserva tu stesso".

Mycroft si raddrizzò e guardò Joh con cautela. "Forse quando ti sentirai meglio".

"No, My, adesso. O continuerai a preoccuparti per tutta la notte".

Il mento si sollevò, la bocca si strinse: ma gli occhi di My erano spalancati e pieni di affetto e risate. Attraversò la stanza a testa alta e si sedette sul bordo del letto come un'imperatrice, con una postura perfetta. Una mano, però, scivolò via e afferrò quella di Lestrade. "Non era previsto che ti facessi sparare, Ispettore".

"Dillo ai Volpone". Lestrade intrecciò le dita con quelle di Mycroft e gli sollevò la mano. Gli sfiorò le nocche con le labbra e poi abbassò di nuovo le mani unite fino a portarsele al petto. "Non è stato quello che io chiamo 'divertimento'. Soprattutto con Watson, qui, che ci è rovinato in mezzo".

"Non te la saresti cavata così bene se non lo avessi fatto", borbottò John. "Non dimenticartelo: gli ho tirato una sedia".

"E ha chiamato l'ambulanza", aggiunse Mycroft. "Ha i suoi momenti di utilità". Lanciò a John uno sguardo di gratitudine e John, sorpreso, farfugliò qualcosa sull'essere ben contento di essere stato di aiuto.

"My, devi riposarti", riprese Lestrade, massaggiandogli le dita col pollice. "Avrai pure buttato giù dei sonniferi ma hai bisogno di dormire".

"Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene".

"Lo so. Ma ora và - torna a trovarmi quando ti sarai riposato - e quando mi sarò riposato anch'io. Va bene?"

Mycroft fece un sorriso sbilenco, il riservato, piccolo monello dentro di lui fece appena capolino, dato che John era fin troppo presente perché si arrischiasse a uscire del tutto. Ma l'amante di Lestrade era lì, che gli sorrideva. "Come vuoi. Sai che Anthea sarà inarrestabile quando sarò effettivamente sveglio?"

"Le ringhierò contro", rispose Lestrade, e diceva sul serio.

Le dita di Mycroft strinsero le sue. "Dormi bene, Ispettore".

"Lo farò, My".

Si alzò, alto e imponente sopra di lui. Era entrambi i Mycroft in quel momento: l'uomo dolce e riservato dal cuore tenero e l'Uomo di Ghiaccio, che incarnava il Governo Inglese. Un tradizionale gentiluomo inglese... un tradizionale uomo gentile. "Tenta di non cacciarti in altri guai, Lestrade?"

"John si assicurerà che non lo faccia", rispose, sorridendo al suo amante.

Mycroft annuì e uscì.

La stanza fu avvolta nel silenzio per un lungo momento, poi John disse: "Capisco".

"Cosa?"

"Ecco perché non me lo hai detto".

"Mmm?" Lestrade stava ancora osservando la porta, sorridendo al pensiero di Mycroft, lo sciocco, con una ciocca di capelli che gli pendeva in un ricciolo sulla fronte, e le bretelle in bella mostra, incapace di addormentarsi per quanto era preoccupato per Lestrade.

"Se hai qualcosa di così speciale, lo vuoi tenere riservato", elaborò John, scherzoso. Poi: "Io vado, Greg. Ci vediamo domani. Dormi bene". Spense la luce sopra il letto e uscì.

Lestrade rimase nella mai-davvero-buia oscurità uguale in tutte le stanze d'ospedale, sorrise e sorrise pensando a Mycroft e alle sue contraddizioni: dolce e aspro, sicuro di sé e timido, autoritario e titubante, condottiero e condotto...feroce e tenero. Un vero uomo e un eccentrico.

Il suo Mycroft.

Si addormentò ricordando quel primo bacio, che aveva riunito tutto in un unico magico tocco.

 

  
Nota Bene: Ci sono molte immagini fantastiche di Mark Gatiss/Mycroft prese dalla serie, che mostrano  la dolcezza, la risata, l'aspetto malizioso e la tenerezza di Mycroft - l'uomo dietro il ghiaccio. [Questa](http://media.tumblr.com/fc66047b9dd0b63e8b57e0d8f51c32ce/tumblr_inline_myzt1cOKCC1r5lfl4.jpg), tuttavia, è quella che secondo me cattura appieno l'elemento nascosto del personaggio, ed è quella che ha il ruolo di protagonista sia in "Control" che in "Classified". Nessuno, vedendo quel viso, potrà mai accettare che Sherlock abbia ragione quando dice che Mycroft gode vedendo Sherlock soffrire, o dubitare del fatto che Mycroft adori davvero suo fratello. Si illumina all'idea di riportare Sherlock a casa, e il suo è un volto da fanciullo che già pregusta vacanze estive e rapporti riallacciati.


End file.
